


Snow Day

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-22
Updated: 2001-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Daniel, and a snow storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for my beta reader, Biblio.

It was cold, very cold. Daniel considered getting up and turning up the heat, but that would mean getting out of his relatively warm bed and going into the cold living room to adjust the thermostat, which would be worse. He shivered and longed for his bedwarmer--the 6'2, sarcastic, special-ops-trained teddy bear. Warm fuzzy jammies optional. Brr. On second thought, the warm fuzzies would probably be a good idea. Good thing he was wearing his, because brr.

Jack had gone to some Air Force thing in DC. He should be home at some point, but it was snowing heavily and the roads were in bad shape. He'd called, and the flight had finally come in, several hours late, but now Jack had to drive from Denver in all this snow. Brr. Unless he decided to stay at a hotel, in which case he would surely call, right? Daniel had dozed off a few times, but he would wake up from time to time and notice Jack still hadn't called to say he got home okay. By the way, brr.

Okay, he really had to get up and adjust the thermostat. Any minute now, really, he'd get up and... did he mention brr? because brr. And the bed was so nice and warm. Maybe he should just burrow in and hibernate until spring. He could almost hear the conversation: "No, I'm sorry, General, I can't come to work until spring, because it's too cold to get out of bed. So I'm going to hibernate. See you in March or so. By the way, my direct deposit will still work, right? Also, brr."

He heard a key in the lock, and realized he'd dozed off again. Followed by stomping, luggage thumping, and a familiar voice complaining, "It's fucking cold out there, and your apartment is like a meat locker! Jesus, Daniel, ever hear of heat?"

"It's too cold to get up and adjust the thermostat," Daniel explained sleepily. "Will you do it?"

"Damn straight I'm doing it!" Jack grumbled. "I may get into bed in my overcoat, too."

"I have flannel jammies you can borrow," Daniel suggested, blinking and yawning. "I was worried."

"Yeah, I could tell by the snores as I opened the door how worried you were," Jack teasingly groused. "Your street is in much better shape than mine. I'll brave it in the morning."

"No, we should both hibernate." Daniel yawned again. "We can go back to work when it thaws."

"And I thought you were always late to work in winter because of some kind of circadian rhythm thing," Jack observed, pulling a pair of flannel jammies out of the drawer and handing them to Daniel. "I didn't realize reptiles hibernated." Jack grabbed a few extra blankets and put them on the bed, tossed his coat on top, pulled off his shoes, and climbed in. "I'll change in a... don't you even **think** about putting those icy blocks you call feet on me."

"Ja-a-a-a-a-a-ack..."

"I am **not** your foot warmer."

"You're pissy," Daniel observed, snuggling closer.

"The roads sucked. And we should get you one of those heat lamps they make for lizards. In lieu of, say, your actually developing circulation. What did I say about those icy blocks?"

"You should change and go to sleep," Daniel suggested.

"You mean, expose my bare skin to the chill that is **your** bare skin right now?" Jack sighed. "I must really love you." He climbed out of bed to strip quickly and rapidly throw on the jammies, muttering "Jesus fucking Christ!" before diving back under the covers and switching off the light. Daniel promptly moved his feet towards Jack, who threatened, "You put those icicles on me and I'll scream like Fay Wray in King Kong."

"We should share body heat to warm up," Daniel said blandly, before draping himself across Jack.

"Whatever, just **no** feet," Jack relented. Daniel **was** warmer than the rest of the bed. Jack sighed, "Good night, my little iguana."

Daniel promptly put his cold feet on Jack's legs to warm them up. Jack winced, but failed to scream. Daniel sighed happily and fell asleep.

 

* * *

Jack woke up under an appealing heap of sleepy archaeologist. Daniel's head was buried in the side of his neck, and the phenomenon known as "morning wood" was pressing firmly into Jack's hip. Daniel snored a faint little wheeze of a snore almost directly into Jack's ear.

It was... cute. Which Jack took as conclusive proof that he was **gone**. If Daniel started drooling and Jack decided it was cute, Jack was going to go to a therapist to be treated for excessive sappiness, he resolved firmly. Yeah, right. He also said "no feet," and look how far that had gotten him.

He considered getting up and making coffee, but then he might wake Daniel. Jack knew how grouchy wild archaeologists got if they were disturbed while hibernating. On the other hand, the coffee might serve as an adequate peace offering. As might hot, sweaty morning nookie. Hmm.

He wriggled his way delicately out from under Daniel and slipped quietly into the kitchen. Daniel sprawled extravagantly across the bed, guaranteeing that Jack would have to wake him to get back in. Jack padded silently into the kitchen to make coffee. He then wandered over to the window and looked out.

It looked like Antarctica out there. The drifts were enormous, and the snowplows obviously couldn't keep up. There was **no** way he was driving home in that when he could stay here. They were officially snowed in. Maybe he should make breakfast and break the news to Daniel that his foot-warmer wasn't going home. Yeah, Daniel would be crushed. Not.

The coffee was ready, so he poured two mugs, returned to the bedroom, and held one near Daniel's nose. Daniel's nose twitched delicately a few times, then one eyelid barely crept open to verify the existence of coffee. "Move over, Sleeping Beauty," Jack said.

"Make with the juice of the holy bean," Daniel retorted, rolling over to make room for Jack. He sat up, groggily, and held out a hand expectantly. Jack handed Daniel his coffee, then climbed back into bed.

"Want me to make some breakfast?" Jack asked.

"Grmph," Daniel muttered.

"We're snowed in, by the way," Jack said casually. "Looks like you're stuck with me."

Daniel made a grunting noise that probably signified a positive reaction.

"Maybe we should ruthlessly exploit a hapless pizza delivery kid later," Jack suggested.

Daniel snickered sleepily. "Do they deliver pizzas on days like this?"

"Oh yeah," Jack confirmed. "They clean up."

"Seems unfair somehow," Daniel observed. "Expecting teenagers to drive around in the snow because adults are too sane to do it."

"Not as unfair as when I was a paper boy," Jack retorted. "There was this little old lady who'd call me at 6am on days like this to say, 'I can't start my wood stove until you deliver my paper!'" Jack moodily took a sip of coffee, obviously still nursing a grudge against the old woman with the wood stove. "She lived at the top of this hill that would always ice completely over," Jack added darkly. "I'd have to **walk**, and would always slip and fall more than once."

"Did you take her out?" Daniel asked blandly, caffeine obviously starting to take effect.

"Not until it came out later that she was a KGB mole," Jack replied serenely, corner of his mouth twitching upwards slightly.

"Oh, well, that's good," Daniel murmured. "The thing with the wood stove was obviously some kind of evil plot."

"Obviously," Jack concurred.

Daniel sipped his coffee silently for a few moments. "Snowed in, huh?"

"Yeah," Jack confirmed.

"We might have to, you know, come up with something interesting to do with our day," Daniel suggested innocently.

"I was trying not to pounce until you were awake," Jack commented.

"Considerate," Daniel observed.

"Nah, I just didn't want you removing my arm or anything," Jack replied modestly.

Daniel gave Jack a distinctly flirty look over the top of his coffee mug.

"Want some more coffee?" Jack offered solicitously.

"I want you to kiss me," Daniel stated, thoughtful and definitive.

Jack put his mug on the nightstand and reached for Daniel's. Daniel made a grumpy noise and held his coffee out of Jack's reach, so Jack kissed him on the cheek. Daniel considered this for a moment, then slammed his coffee and put the mug on his nightstand, then lay down and beckoned invitingly.

Jack pounced, but the kiss was long, slow, and gentle. Almost lazy. Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, sensuously, and deepened the kiss. Soft, luxurious glide of tongue on tongue, subtle rocking of hips, and flannel-covered friction. Daniel, wanting more, wrapped his legs around Jack, thrusting harder, jammie bottoms clinging to each other and rubbing deliciously as they kissed and rocked and moaned into each other's mouths, long and slow. Sweet and nice? More like hypnotic, all hard rhythmic rubbing and soft, sensuous kissing and rising hunger making almost a background buzz of desire that drowned out everything except the bliss of touch. Jack reached down to wrap his hands around Daniel's ass, pulling him closer into the almost delirious friction, rising to a feverish pitch before Daniel threw back his head with a long, throaty moan, and the sound and the sight and the salty smell and dampening of his own jammies was too much for Jack and he came hard, orgasm crashing into him.

Daniel recovered first, with Jack's face nuzzling his neck. "Mm," he commented, kissing Jack on the forehead. Jack sighed happily. "I love you, too," Daniel said, putting his cold feet on Jack's legs to warm them up.


End file.
